Already? !
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “That couldn’t have gone worse.” {Love You Universe} (one shot) (COMPLETE)


**_Alright! This is the last Love You Universe story for a while! I'm thinking six weeks and hopefully I'll be back. And I can't wait to come back. The stories I have so far are drama filled and love filled. You learn more about the Titans and some of your favorite characters do what you want them to. But there's plenty of surprises still._**

 ** _Anyway, happy holidays. I think this is like the 30 or 31 story in the series and I'm so excited for you to read it. So enjoy and review! Much love,_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Christopher ran around the common room, screaming.

"Maybe we shouldn't have given him sugar?" Changeling pursed his lips.

"But he wouldn't stop asking when his parents were coming back." Cyborg groaned.

"I think he can keep up with me." Kid Flash was impressed.

"We should probably calm him down before the girls get back." Changeling decided.

"At least before Charlie zaps him."

The guys looked to Charlotte, who had her hands clasped firmly over her ears and was glaring at her best friend.

"Yeah, she looks to be at her limit. She probably can't take too much more." Cyborg walked forward and held his arms out. Christopher ran in circles before trying to blow past him and Cyborg caught him up in his arms. "Gotcha!"

Christopher screamed and wiggled wildly.

"Chris! Stop, dude!"

Christopher screamed again but went limp.

He narrowed his eye. "I'll put you down if you stop screaming. Got it?"

Christopher nodded.

Cyborg set him on his feet and he took off running. But he kept quiet. Cyborg sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Baby jail." Changeling said instantly.

"He's not going to stay in there. Is he?"

Changeling shrugged. "Won't know until we catch him."

"I got him." Kid Flash ran behind Christopher and caught him.

He immediately began flailing. "No! No!"

"Chris, calm down!"

"No! I wanna run!"

"I understand, bud. I swear I do but you gotta calm down before your aunts come home. We'll be in trouble."

"Trouble?" Christopher stopped struggling.

"Yeah, you don't want us in trouble, do you?"

Christopher shook his head with wide eyes. "No!"

"Okay, we're going to put you in one spot and you have to stay. Alright?"

"Okay." He kicked his legs.

Kid Flash set him in the playpen.

He immediately began jumping.

"He's not going to stay." Cyborg vowed.

"Maybe we can put something over the top?" Changeling suggested.

"That someone with super strength can't move?"

"We want him trapped but not to trap him."

"Excuse you?!"

The guys turned to the doors to the common area, where the women of the tower were standing with crossed arms. "Uh…!"

"Why is Chris in the playpen?" Jinx demanded.

"What's this talk about trapping him?" Raven wanted to know.

"Why is he jumping?" Terra questioned.

"You gave him sugar!" Bumble Bee surmised.

"No! No!" Cyborg waved his hands.

"Yes." Kid Flash hung his head.

Changeling rubbed the back of his neck.

The girls glared at them. "Why would you give him sugar in the morning?!"

"He wouldn't stop asking when his mom and dad would come back home." Cyborg sulked.

"So you basically drugged him?" Bumble Bee folded her arms across her chest.

"I- but- ugh! Go ahead and yell."

She rolled her eyes and went over to the playpen to lift Christopher out. She took his hand and led him over to the kitchen. "We'll get some veggies in you."

"So you're not about to yell?" Kid Flash was shocked. Even moreso when both Cyborg and Changeling threw things at him for asking that stupid question. "Ow!"

Bumble Bee threw them harsh looks but remained silent as she looked for something in the fridge.

"He can eat asparagus." Raven pointed to the green stalks.

"There's some carrots." Terra pointed next.

"He can have carrots and hummus. In half an hour, we'll give him roasted asparagus." Bumble Bee decided.

"Heck, I want hummus!" Jinx snagged the bag of orange carrots.

The girls set to work setting out the snack for the five year old then shoved the asparagus in the oven with seasonings and olive oil.

Christopher, for his part, had crashed and now lay slumped over his place setting, shoving baby carrots between his lips, halfheartedly.

Charlotte climbed into the seat next to his and rubbed his back. "It's alright, Chris. Mommy's going to make you feel better."

He groaned.

"His tummy probably hurts." Terra leaned against the counter.

The guys felt bad. "We're sorry, Chris. We shouldn't have given you sugar."

The little boy nodded his head but his stomach was too cramped for him to move more.

"We have to fix this." Cyborg whispered to Changeling and Kid Flash, who nodded.

"You're sick of chewing, aren't you?" Bumble Bee ran a hand over his braids.

Christopher nodded again.

"If you can stand the noise, I'll make you a juice."

"Juice." He mumbled.

"Yeah, juice." She gathered fruits and veggies from the fridge and put certain ones in the blender. When it was finished, she poured it into a sippy cup and put it in front of him.

He picked it up as everyone watched and stuck the spout in his mouth. He smiled around it as he sucked. "Mmm hmmm!"

Bumble Bee chucked his chin. "Alright."

"I want one." Charlotte stuck her bottom lip out.

"Me too!" Calvin demanded.

"Okay." Bumble Bee made two more juices for them.

"Yummy!" Calvin shouted.

Jinx tickled him. "Mommy makes yummy food, huh?"

"Yes!" He giggled.

Sebastian looked at everyone enjoying juice and started screaming frantically.

The adults jumped, having forgotten he was playing with Dean and Nolan. "What?!"

Changeling scooped him up and bounced him against his chest. "Come on, man. What's wrong?"

"Bring him here." Raven commanded.

Changeling brought him over and she checked his face for a fever. He was cool to the touch. "He was alright a minute ago. Even when Chris was running around like a chicken, he was cool."

Sebastian leaned forward and tried to reach his sister's juice.

"What are you doing, baby?" Bumble Bee cooed.

He strained against his father's arms. He babbled as he reached.

"Juice?" Charlotte held up the sippy cup.

He brightened and opened and closed his hands.

Charlotte reached up to give it to him but then pulled it out of reach. "Say it."

He grunted even as Raven frowned. "Charlotte."

Charlotte ignored her mother. "Say it and you can have it."

"I don't think so, Charlie." Changeling shook his head. "I don't think he's going to talk for a while."

"Say juice and you can have it." She ignored her father, too.

"Charlie."

Charlotte waved the juice in front of her brother's face then pulled it back when he reached for it.

He grew upset and started crying but Charlotte wouldn't hear of it. He stopped crying and sniffled. "Ju-ju!"

Everyone blinked in shock. He was trying to say it!

"Juice." Charlotte corrected Sebastian.

"Jui-jui." Sebastian tried.

"Come on, bro!" Cyborg cheered. "You can say it! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

Everyone began chanting and just when Sebastian opened his mouth to try it again, a voice rang out, "What are you doing?"

They looked towards the door and saw Nightwing and Starfire peering at them in concern. "You're back!"

"We are." Starfire agreed.

"But why are you chanting "juice"? Kinda random, don't ya think?" Nightwing followed up with.

In the ensuing quiet, Sebastian surged forward, making his father nearly drop him. "Juice!"

A couple of boxes of tea appeared as Raven spun around. "He said it!"

Changeling hoisted his son high and wiggled him. "You said it, bud!"

Charlotte lifted up her sippy cup.

Changeling took it and tucking his son under his arm, gave it to him.

"So…?" Nightwing lifted a brow.

"Sebastian said his first word!" Raven furiously stamped down her excitement but was still really happy.

"Oh, rejoice!" Starfire clapped. "Congratulations, dear Sebastian!"

"Yeah, we're happy for you guys." Nightwing cosigned.

"We can celebrate two things at once." Changeling let Sebastian tuck his head under his chin. "How was your trip?"

"It was good."

"Where is our bumgorf?" Starfire was excited to see him.

The others looked to the tired little boy. "Right here."

"What's wrong with him?" Nightwing asked as they walked forward. "He's not even this subdued at bedtime."

"He is when the guys give him sugar at nine in the morning." Jinx told.

"What?!" Starfire snapped.

Cyborg, Changeling and Kid Flash gulped.

~_~ (pagebreak)

Changeling paced in a tight circle. It had been a few days since the newlywed couple had returned to the tower and his initial hunch was growing stronger every moment.

His ears pricked up when he heard sweet vocalizing. He leaned around the corner and saw Starfire floating down the hallway. He waited until she was within arms reach and snagged her hand.

"Ah!" Starfire shrieked in surprise. "Oh! Brother Changeling! What is the meaning of scaring me so?!"

"Sorry, Star. I didn't mean to scare you. But we need to talk."

She looked into his troubled green eyes. "Whatever it is, I will listen most ardently."

He pulled her into an empty room and locked the door. "You know how I can smell things that normal people can't?"

Her eyes widened. "Do I smell?!"

"No, no, no!" He waved his hands.

"Thank the heavens!" She clasped a hand to her chest.

"No but I can smell something on you."

She blushed. "Is it the scent of my new husband?"

"Not exactly." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I'm just going to say it. I can smell pregnancy on you."

Her brows furrowed. "Pregnancy? How?"

"It's a certain smell. A chemical thing. I smelt it on Rae, Kole, Bee and Cheshire. I didn't know it at the time with Rae and with Kole, I just assumed I was still smelling it from Rae. By the time I smelled it on Bee, I could identify it. The only reason I didn't catch Cheshire is because she was standing next to Bee and Kole. But I know the scent now."

"What does it smell like?"

"Spice. It's a good smell. It mixes with your smell nicely. It mixes with all of your smells nicely."

She nodded slowly. "Am I the first you have ever told about the scent?"

"No, I told Bee. That's how she knew to take a test. You should take one just in case. I could be wrong."

"How are you sure? Perhaps I am simply standing too close to Friend Bumble Bee?"

"She's not around right now and I still smell it."

Starfire took a deep breath. "I trust you, Brother."

"I know you and Wing said you were gonna wait…" He lifted a shoulder awkwardly.

Starfire licked her lips. "May I confess?"

"Sure."

"I did not wish to wait. I only agreed because I feared I had no choice."

He nodded slowly. "You thought he wouldn't marry you if you wouldn't agree to wait?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly as well.

He chewed on his bottom lip. "I know he said he wanted to wait but maybe he'll be happy about this? You never know until you talk to him."

"Do you really believe he will be positive about this news?" Her eyes swam.

Changeling pursed his lips. "I believe he will do the right thing."

Starfire squealed happily before throwing her arms around his neck. "I am with child!"

Starfire waited until Nightwing came to bed (her room now that they were married was now their room) to tell him the joyous news.

He climbed in bed and wrapped his arms around her. "How was your day, Mrs. Grayson?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My day was very pleasurable. How was your day, Mr. Grayson?"

"Well I got to see Mrs. Grayson all day." He kissed her chin.

She made a cute noise. "That was a very good part of my day as well."

"Good. You should always have good days." He trailed his lips along her jawline.

"Today has been most good. I received joyous news this morn and I wish to share it with you."

"Tell me all about it." He continued kissing her.

"I must confess that I do not know how you will take the news. I fear your reaction."

"Well is it really good news?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll probably react favorably."

She smiled before gasping as he suckled at a ticklish patch. "All the right. I am with child!"

He stopped and leaned back. "What?"

"I am with child?" She saw his stony face and could feel the room get colder.

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

His voice scared her. It was low and gravelly and his face was guarded. "I am- I am doing the telling of you."

He sat up. "How? How do you know?"

"Brother Changeling informed me this morning and I took a testing to be sure. Would you care to see it?"

"No. No." He shook his head. "How did this happen?! We were so careful!"

Her shoulders slumped. "You are not excited?"

"No! Why would I be excited?! This is terrible! We're not ready for another kid! Chris can't even handle cake in the morning! What are we going to do?!"

Her face showed horror. "You are seriously not excited? This is all I ever wished for and it is coming true. Why are you not happy?!"

"How can anybody be happy about more kids?!" He truly felt panicked.

"If you cannot see the joy in our new bumgorf, I do not see the need to share the same space as one such as yourself!" She threw back the covers and snatched up her pillow. "I shall sleep with our older bumgorf! Do not awaken us!"

"Star,-!" Nightwing threw himself backwards as the door slid shut with a soft snick.

That couldn't have gone worse.

~_~ (pagebreak)

Everyone could tell something was going on with the newly married couple but didn't know how to confront them. They were married just the week before last. What could have gone wrong so soon?!

After two days and another breakfast of awkward silence, the adults decided to do something about it.

As the girls whisked Starfire away for a shopping trip (guaranteed to put a smile on her face), the guys planted an agitated Nightwing in front of the TV.

"I don't want to watch TV." He said lowly.

"We're playing video games." Changeling handed him a controller.

He snatched it from the verdant jokester and sighed heavily. He dropped the controller to the floor. "Starfire's pregnant. But I know you know."

Cyborg and Kid Flash gasped as Changeling rubbed the back of his neck.

"Starfire's pregnant?!" The two surprised members of the team yelped.

"She told you how she found out, huh?" Changeling lifted a shoulder.

"Yep." Nightwing put his elbows on his knees and fit his chin on his fists as he glared down at the floor.

"I'm guessing you're not happy."

"Why would I be happy?!"

"It's official. I hate you." Kid Flash blinked in surprise.

Nightwing frowned harder and barely turned his head to view him. "You hate me? Why?"

"I had to beg and plead for Jinx to not be upset about me proposing to her in the future and have to wait eight years for my child while you married your wife twice and are working on your second kid." Kid Flash enunciated.

Nightwing grimaced. "I know you say you want this but-"

"I'm not saying I want this. I know I want this. I want the love my parents shared. I want to pass along my thoughts, opinions and wisdoms and lessons I've learned. I want someone to play on the floor with and sing silly songs to and watch grow up into a fantastic person. I want that more than I want my next breath but you're not happy you're getting my dream?!"

Nightwing looked away in shame. He glanced at Cyborg for help. "You understand. You didn't want Bee pregnant. You understand hangups."

"Yeah but I'm working through them." Cyborg shrugged uneasily. "The truth is I was just scared but deep down I really wanted it. My dad was the way he was and when I was little, I wanted kids to show him up, be better than he was and give the love I didn't feel I was getting. Then I had my accident. I didn't think I'd get that chance.

But Bee came along and changed all that. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have my old dream. I'd be alone, lonely and so messed up. I was scared back in February but luckily she doesn't quit and I had you guys to knock some sense into me."

Nightwing jumped up and began pacing. "It was never my dream to have kids. I just wanted to have fun and perform."

"I can't relate to that because I had three dreams." Changeling crashed onto a sofa. "I wanted to change the world. I wanted a grand love affair like my parents. And I wanted kids. Heck, I played with dolls-"

"You did what?!" The guys cut him off with laughter.

He pulled a face. "Yeah. Ha, ha. I played with dolls. Very funny. My point is playing with dolls gave me fathering skills at an early age. It was my dad's idea."

"Now if they had a superpowered doll, you would have been prepared for Charlie and Bas." Cyborg teased.

Changeling gave him a sour look. "Like I was saying! my dream might have been different but I understand fear. I understand plans changing. Remember I got a Titan pregnant first. I get not knowing what to do and people looking at you, waiting for you to fall flat on your face."

Nightwing stopped. "Yes! I'm not ready! I'm still a mess of a person! I'm not fixed yet!"

"What were you going to do when Star wanted to expand the family next year?" Cyborg asked.

"Try to hold her off." He replied instantly.

Kid Flash glared at him. "That's not fair!"

"I know. That's why I wanted a long engagement. So I can fix me by the time we had more children."

"You know Ms. Michelle says you can't fix yourself because you're not broken." Changeling put in.

"Oh please!" Nightwing spat. "She sounds like a hippie when she says that!"

"Hippie or no; she's right."

Nightwing ran a hand over his face slowly. "What am I gonna do? I'm still freaked out and Star's still mad."

"Maybe you should tell her?"

"What if the new baby hates me?"

"He said tell _her_! not us!" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

Nightwing gave a low level glare.

~_~ (pagebreak)

"Do you feel better?" Terra asked.

Starfire shook her head. "No, friend, I do not."

Raven opened the door to the roof access. "I'm sorry Nightwing's being stubborn. Changeling was completely supportive."

"Eh." Bumble Bee lowered her thick lashes. "You know how Sparky was when I wanted to do this."

"Yes but he went around." Starfire said hopelessly. "Friend Cyborg is not the stubborn like my husband."

"Oh, Sparky's totally stubborn. Just not as stubborn as me. If you want 'Wing to be happy about your baby, tell him he's happy."

The girls made it to the floor with their rooms and stood around.

Starfire cupped her chin as she thought. "I am to do the telling of how he feels and he will go around?"

"He'll get with the program sooner or later." Bumble Bee confirmed.

"That's how I do, Kid." Jinx shrugged. "I know it drives him crazy but I'm selfish. I like my way and he knows this."

"But I care about his desires." Starfire protested.

"Are you going to get rid of your baby?" Bumble Bee questioned.

"No!" Everything in Starfire hurt at that question.

"Then you obviously don't care that much."

Starfire frowned. "I suppose I will do the telling of him."

"What are you going to tell him?" Terra lifted her shoulders in a light shrug.

Starfire blinked. "We are having a bumgorf and he shall be happy?"

Bumble Bee nodded. "Don't give him any options."

Raven thought about it. "I think I do this, too. I remember thinking when I first realized I was pregnant that I didn't care if he was unhappy, we were having this baby."

Starfire nodded and pulled her shoulders back. "I shall seek him out once I have put away our clothing from shopping."

The girls waved her off with well wishing before going to their own rooms.

Starfire was a mess of nerves as she tried to steel herself into being callous. She walked to her room and opened the door. She went inside and began putting away clothes.

It made her feel just a little better. She loved clothes. Almost as much as she loved the new baby.

"Starfire?"

She jumped. "Nightwing?!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I was merely surprised." She turned back to her clothes.

"Yeah." He rubbed his hands together. "I think we should talk. About the baby."

She whipped around. "I am having this baby!"

"Of course." He agreed readily enough.

"I am overjoyed for this!"

"I can tell." He nodded.

"You will be happy as well!"

"Okay."

"I do not want to hear it-!" She frowned. "You just said the oh and the kay."

"I know."

She was truly shocked. "But- but you were- I am confused."

He licked his lips and came closer to hold her. "I was scared when you told me. All of my insecurities rose to the surface and I couldn't see past them.

But the guys made me see that I'm more than my past. You love me. I swore to love you. I said I'd give you more children. I can't go back on that now."

"No, you cannot." Starfire nodded.

"I'm trying to be the best dad I can be to Chris and he doesn't seem to have any complaints so I must be doing something right."

"Or he does not recognize poor parenting and has accumulated to your ways."

His face dropped. "Star."

She giggled. "I am merely jesting. You are truly happy about this bumgorf and I do not have to do the telling of you to be happy?"

"Why would you tell me to be happy? Seems mean."

She tapped her bottom lip with a forefinger. "Friends Bumble Bee, Jinx and Raven told me about how they order their spouses to conform to their wishes."

"Sounds about right." He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to do that, Star. Just talk to me."

"I was unable to speak with you these past few days."

He sighed. "Alright but don't boss me around too much. I am the leader."

She smiled and encircled his neck with her arms. "I promise."

He enjoyed her snuggling against him and felt everything was right with the world again. "When are we going to tell Chris he's going to be a big brother?"

Starfire squealed happily. "I know he will be the happy!"

 ** _See you_ _guys in the new year!_**


End file.
